Naruto : the power of ninja
by InsPrd
Summary: Tanpa Summary
1. Chapter 1

THE POWER OF NINJA

Disclaimer : Naruto © Massashi Kishimoto& High School DXD © Ichie Ishibumi.

Genre : Adventure, Supranatural,Romance

Pair : Naruto X Temari, Sasuke X Sakura.

_Chapter1_

Disebuah tempat bernuansa seorang remaja berusia sekitar 17 tahun yang memiliki surai pirangsebahu, sedang terbaring tak berdaya,apalagi keadaanya sekarang tidak bisa dikatakan baik dengan tubuh penuh luka,baju compang camping.

"Apa aku sudah mati?heh,tak apalah yang penting sekarang Elemental Nation sudah damai,dan aku sudah menepati janjiku pada Sakura-chan" Ucap Pemuda pirang itu yang kita kenal sebagai Naruto Uzumaki.

"Selamat datang Naruto"ucap sosok yang memaka jubah menyelimuti tubuhnya.

Naruto yang mendengar suara itu pun langsung merinding disko, Naruto tau siapa pemilik suara ini Naruto pun mencoba untuk lari,tetapi

"Ara,kenapa kau takut Naruto?"tanya Shinigami Dengan seringainya.

"Um,ano Shi Shinigami-sama aku hanya ingin membetulkan posisiku saat ini"Balas Naruto,dan benar saja seringai Shinigami pun semakin lebar membuat Naruto bertambah gugup bin takut :v "

"Tenang saja Naruto Aku Kesini cuma ingin memberimu misi,apakah kau mau?"Tanya Shinigami "Lagipula Elemental Nation sudah hancur lebur"Tambah Shinigami

Naruto yang mendengar itupun terkejut bukan main"Hancur?Bagaimana bisa? aku dan Sasuke sudah menyegel Kaguya dengan Chibaku tensei"Balas Naruto

"Kau salah Naruto pada saat kau menyegel Kaguya,kau tidak menyadari saat itu Kuro Zetsu berusaha mengambil Juubi dari Kaguya,dan saat Kaguya tersegel kau pun mati kehabisan Chakra dan Bocah Uchiha itu sekarat" Ucap Shinigami panjang + Lebar.

"Lalu apa hubunganya dengan Elemental Nation"ucap Naruto.  
"Kuro Zetsu melepas Juubi di Elemental Nation,dan saat itulah Kehancuran Elemental Nation dimulai,dan pada saat itu juga aku menyegel Juubi diperutku"Jelas Shinigami

"Bagaimana Naruto kau mau menjalani misi ini? Tanya Shinigami.  
"Bisa kau jelaskan misi ini Shinigami-sama"balas Naruto.  
"Misinya mendamaikan dunia yang dihuni 3 fraksi yaitu Tenshi,Da Tenshi,Akuma.

"Baik aku terima misi itu Shinigami-sama"ucap Naruto.

Shinigami pun tersenyum dia tau bahwa anak dari pasangan Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Uzumaki ini pasti akan menyetujui misi ini karena dia adalah YOGEN NO KO .

"Baiklah Uzumaki Naruto aku akan memberikanmu 3 hadiah"ucap Shinigami

Naruto yang mendengar hadiah pun bahagia.

"Yang Pertama"

CTIK!

Dan yang terjadi adalah luka di tubuh Naruto pun langsung sembuh dan pakaian yang tak layak pakai lagi itu berubah (bayangin aja Naruto The Last) "Whoaa,ini kerren ttebayo"kagum Naruto akan penampilannya

"Yang Kedua akan ku berikan kau chakra Juubi,kau harus bisa mengendalikannya Naruto karena chakra Juubi bersifat Negatif"

Naruto hanya mengganguk paham "ha'i"

"Yang ketiga" Shinigami menyeringai sedikit tapi tak terlihat Naruto "Kalian bertiga kemarilah"panggil Shinigami,dan dibalik cahaya itu keluarlah Tiga orang.

yang pertama pria dengan rambut pantat ayam berwajah tampan + wajah datar, kedua rambut permen karet wajah imut,yang ketiga memiliki rambut pirang diikat 4 ekor kuda :v wajah imut+cantik.

"Teme,Sakura-chan,Temari-chan" ucap Naruto

"Yo baka Dobe" ucap Sasuke dengan nada Cool yang membuat Naruto muntah.  
"Hai Bakaruto"ucap Sakura dengan Semangat "Halo,Naruto-kun" ucap Temari dengan Senyumnya yang membuat Naruto merona.

"Mereka akan menemanimu Naruto Dan Temari-chan juga sekarang menjadi istri mu Naruto"

Temari yang mendengar itu pun merona,bagaimanapun dia memang menyukai Naruto tapi dia tutupi dengan sifat tsunderenya.

Naruto pun tak kalah dalam merona :v

"Baiklah waktu kalian disini sudah habis, kalian akan tinggal di kota kuoh dan Naruto,Sasuke,Sakura kalian akan bersekolah disana Temari-chan kau akan menjadi guru di tempat mereka sekolah" ucap Shinigami

"Baiklah Shinigami-sama"balas temari

"Baiklah kalian berempat masuklah ke portal itu"tunjuk Shinigami pada portal yang tiba tiba muncul

"HA'I"balas mereka berempat

WHUSSSH

'Semoga berhasil Naruto' batin Shinigami

_KUOHCITY_  
_

WHUHHHHS!

Tiba tiba keluar portal memuntahkan 4 manusia berbeda gender.

Tap!Tap!Tap

"Yosh kita sudah sampai saatnya mencari rumah"ucap Naruto dengan semangat ala Nice Guy.

JDUAAAKKK!

"Ittai ne,Tsuma kenapa kau menjitakku sih?" ucap Nauto sambil memegang kepalanya yang benjol :v *POOR Naruto.

"Baka Anata,dari mana kita mendapat uang untuk membeli rumah Anata?" Ucap Temari.

Sasuke dan Sakura yang melihat pasangan suami istri itu hanya bisa sweetdroped.

"Oh iya tadi aku menemukan benda ini di jaketku" ucap Naruto sambil menunjukan benda seperti kantung kecil berwarna putih.  
"Coba kita lihat apa isinya" dan Naruto pun membuka kantung tersebut dan mereka terkejut tiba tiba kantung tersebut membesar dan didalamnya berisi banyak uang dan emas.

"Jadi Shinigami-sama sudah membuat persiapan untuk kita,yosh kita bagi tugas Sakura dan Sasuke mencari rumah untuk kita,Aku dan Temari-chan akan membeli perabotan dan baju untuk kita".

"Aku pesan tomat yang banyak Dobe"ucap Sasuke, yang lain hanya sweetdroped mendengar pesanan putra bungsu uchiha terakhir itu.

"Baiklah,ayo Tsuma kita kita berangkat"ucap Naruto.

"Ha'i Anata"Temari pun Mengangguk dan menghampiri Naruto,dan mereka pun pergi dengan Hiraishin meninggalkan Sakura dan Sasuke

(1 jam kemudian)

'Huh,Selesai juga dan tampaknya Temari-chan juga senang,hah baiklah saatnya mencari chakra milik Teme dan tampaknya ada yang memperhatikan ku dengan Temari-chan' batin Naruto

"Tsuma,ayo pulang"ajak Naruto. "Um,ayo Sayang" balas Temari

Dan mereka pun pulang menuju rumah mereka.

"Siapa mereka berdua?Akeno"tanya wanita berambut merah, "ara ara,aku juga tidak tahu buchou yang pasti aura mereka adalah manusia"balas wanita berambut hitam

"Ayo kita pergi Akeno lain kali kita akan mengawasi mereka,jika mereka kuat aku akan mereingkarnasi mereka"ucap wanita dengan seringai iblisnya.

"Ara ara"

~Tbc~

Jangan lupa review yah Minna Kalo ada yang salah tolong beritahu saya mungkin saya akan mengeditnya kembali .  
Sekian dari saya terimakasih


	2. Chapter 2

THE POWER OF NINJA

Disclaimer : Naruto © Massashi Kishimoto& High School DXD © Ichie Ishibumi.

Genre : Adventure, Supranatural,Romance

Pair : Naruto X Temari, Sasuke X Sakura.

_Chapter2_

Chapter sebelumnya!

'Huh,Selesai juga dan tampaknya Temari-chan juga senang,hah baiklah saatnya mencari chakra milik Teme dan tampaknya ada yang memperhatikan ku dengan Temari-chan' batin Naruto

"Tsuma,ayo pulang"ajak Naruto. "Um,ayo Sayang" balas Temari

Dan mereka pun pulang menuju rumah mereka.

"Siapa mereka berdua?Akeno"tanya wanita berambut merah, "ara ara,aku juga tidak tahu buchou yang pasti aura mereka adalah manusia"balas wanita berambut hitam

"Ayo kita pergi Akeno lain kali kita akan mengawasi mereka,jika mereka kuat aku akan mereingkarnasi mereka"ucap wanita dengan seringai iblisnya.

"Ara ara"

Skip Time

Sesudah berbelanja Naruto dan Temari pun pulang ke rumah mereka dan Naruto pun tidak sulit untuk menemukan rumah mereka hanya dengan mencari chakra teman mereka.

"Apa Teme tidak bisa yah hemat uang?ini seperti hotel saja" Naruto pun hanya bisa sweetdrop karena teman pantat ayamnya itu tidak bisa hemat uang.

"Ayo Naru,kita masuk jangan bengong di situ" ajak Temari

"Oh ah,iya ayo masuk sayangku".

Tok!Tok!Tok

"Tadaima" ucap Naruto

"Okaeri,tunggu sebentar" teriak seseorang dari dalam rumah.

Cklek!

"Ayo masuk Dobe,Temari-san,dan kau Dobe apa kau sudah membeli tomat yang kupesan?" ajak pemuda pantat ayam sekalius bertanya :v.

"Iya nih sesuai pesananmu Teme" Naruto pun menarik lengan jaket miliknya dan di lengan Naruto terdapat kertas Fuinjutsu.

'Kai' Pofh!

Tiba tiba di lengan Naruto pun mengeluarkan asap yang cukup banyak setelah Naruto memberikan pesanan Sasuke dan dia pun beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan dirinya lagi.

Setelah sampai di kamar mandi Naruto segera menangalkan pakaiannya dan berjalan menuju bathub dan menghidupkan shower.

"Hah,segarnya"ucap Naruto "Tapi siapa mereka yang mengawasiku dan Temari-chan yah, tapi Aura itu begitu gelap,apa itu Akuma yang dikatakan Shinigami-sama" lanjut Naruto,dan tanpa disadari oleh Naruto pintu kamar mandi pun terbuka memperlihatkan wanita berambut pirang di kuncir twintails berwajah ayu nan imut :v.

Wanita itu pun berjalan menuju bathub tempat Naruto berada,dan dia terkejut melihat suaminya berada di bathub itu sambil memejamkan matanya,apa mungkin Suaminya tertidur?.

"Anata kau tidak tidur disitu kan?"

Naruto pun terkaget dan diapun bangun dari acara tidur tidurannya di bathub tersebut.

"Maaf Sayang aku tidak sengaja,aku tidak tau kalau Sayangku ini juga ingin mandi" ucap Naruto dan dari nadanya pun dia terlihat ketakutan.

"Hihi tidak apa Naruto-kun bukanya kitakan suami istri jadi seperti ini sudah biasa" balas Temari.

Dan Naruto pun melupakan kalau dia dan Temari adalah Suami Istri.

Temari pun membuka handuk yang menutupi bagian sensitifnya,yang membuat Naruto mimisan, dan Temari pun menindih Naruto dan memeluk leher Naruto,Naruto yang melihat istrinya yang seperti itu hanya tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Temari dan jangan lupakan tangan kirinya yang meremas dada Temari yang berukuran D cup dan membuat Temari mendesah.

"Ahhh Naru" desah Temari.

Naruto yang mendengar desahan Temari pun langsung tersenyum mesum,entah apa yang membuat Naruto yang dulunya polos menjadi mesum seperti ini apa mungkin kekuatan mesum Jiraiya ada padanya.

"Ayo sayang kita lakukan di kamar"ucap Naruto yang masih meremas dada Temari.

"Ahh shhh,iyah Naru ayo kita bangkitkan clan milik Tou-sama ahhh ahh" desah Temari disela ucapanya.

Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung menggendong Temari ala Bridal style dan menghilang dengan hiraishin menuju kamarnya.

(Warning Lemon) yang masih belum 18+ silahkan Di skip aja.

Sringg!

Naruto yang telah tiba di kamarnya langsung merebahkan tubuh Temari.

"Aku akan melakukanya dengan hati-hati" ucap Naruto.

Temari pun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban,Naruto.

Tanpa pemanasan Naruto pun langsung mengarahkan penisnya ke vagina milik Temari

"Akhhh sakit"teriak Temari saat lubang miliknya dimasuki oleh penis milik suami tercitanya.

"Maaf tsuma aku tidak bermaksut menyakitimu" ucap Naruto yang langsung merengkuh istrinya.

"Tidak apa Anata,jangan merasa bersalah seperti itu sakitnya sudah hilang kok" balas Temari sambil membelai pipi milik Naruto.

"Lanjutkan Anata" lanjut Temari

"Apa kau yakin Tsuma?" Temari hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

Dengan perlahan Naruto menggenjot vagina milik Temari dan dan kata perlahan itu mulai berganti saat Naruto menggenjot lebih cepat.

"Ahhh Ts~Tsuma ini nikmat ahhh ahh, aku shhh ahh ingin keluar" desah Naruto

"Ahh ohh iyah, Anata ini Ahh sangat ahhhh Nikmattt aku juga ingin keluar , Keluarnya ahhh ahh ahh bareng Anata" racau Temari.

Naruto semakin mempercepat genjotannya membuat penis Naruto sedikit geli akibat cairan yang ingin keluar itu dan itu pun juga dirasakan oleh Temari.

"Ahhh Anata/Tsuma ahhh aku keluar" teriak mereka berdua.

Croot!CrootCroot.

Akibat Naruto mengeluarkan banyak sekali sperma miliknya keluar dari Vagina milik Temari.

"Hah,punyamu banyak sekali Anata dan aku merasa sangat lelah"ucap Temari sambil mengambil oksigen sebanyak banyaknya.

"Hehe Tapi kau senang kan Tsuma?" Temari tersenyum manis dan menganggukan kepalanya.

"Yah sekarang tidurlah Tsuma kau pasti sangat lelah" Naruto pun membaringkan istrinya di kasur dan tidak lupa mengambil selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka, sedikit kecupan di dahi Temari yang di dapat dari Suaminya.

"Oyasumi,Tsuma i Love you" ucap Naruto "Oyasumi Anata,i love you too " balas Temari.

Dan merekapun terbang ke alam mimpi mereka yang indah.

(Di kamar Sasuke)

"Ck,dasar Dobe buat iri saja,tunggu dulu? Sakura kan istriku aku kan juga bisa melakukanya dengan Sakura" Sasuke yang awalnya kesal dengan rivalnya itu pun langsung tersadar dari kebodohannya dan akhinya diapun membangunkan Sakura untuk melakukan OHOK-OHOK dengannya.

(Skip Time Pagi Hari)

Yah sekarang adalah waktu untuk mentari membangunkan semua orang dimuka bumi ini,dan juga untuk kedua sejoli yang baru saja melakukan hal berbau 18+

'Uhh,sudah pagi yah yang tadi malam itu sungguh melelahkan dan juga sangat menyenangkan' batin Naruto.

'Engghh'

suara lenguhan feminim terdengar di ditelinga Naruto dan membuat dia menolehkan ke samping kanan dan dia melihat istrinya itu mengerjapkan matanya yang nampak sayu itu.

"Umm,ohayou Anata" sapa Temari yang tiba tiba ceria.

"E-eh,ohayou juga Tsuma" balas Naruto

Cup!

Naruto pun memberikan Temari morning kiss yah Naruto tau Temari sangat menikmati morning kiss tersebut,entah mengapa saat di Elemental Nation istrinya ini sangatlah mengerikan dan Tsundere dan itu membuat Naruto takut.

"Ayo Tsuma,sarapan dan sekarang kau akan menjadi guru kan?" Ucap Naruto

"Aku besok saja Anata menjadi gurunya,milikku ini masih terasa sakit dan sulit berjalan" balas Temari

"Maafkan aku Tsuma,gara gara aku kamu menjadi sakit"

"Sudah aku bilang tidak apa Anata hal ini pasti dirasakan semua wanita lagipula aku sangat bahagia sekali karena nanti aku akan mengandung anakmu" ucap Temari sambil membelai pipi Naruto seperti yang dilakukannya tadi malam.

"Terimakasih Tsuma aku bahagia memiliki istri sepertimu"balas Naruto.

Temari mengangguk " aku juga sama Anata"

Setelah itupun Naruto menggendong Temari ala bridal style itupun membuat Temari merona,sesampainya mereka berdua di tangga mereka melihat Sasuke sedang menuntun Sakura berjalan dan yang dikatakan Temari pun benar tentang wanita itu membuat Naruto lega.

"Karena kalian sedang sakit aku yang akan memasak hari ini"ucap Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan.

Perempatan muncul di kepala Naruto karena teman sekaligus saudaranya itu meniru kata katanya

"Njir,Jangan ikuti kata kataku Teme"

"APAAA! Seharusnya itu kata kataku Dobe bangsat"

Sasuke yang tidak terima dikatakan peniru pun membalas perkataan Naruto.

"Daripada kalian bertengkar lebih baik memasak bersama,kalian akan telat bersekolah kalau bertengkar terus" Sakura pun melerai pertengkaran dua pemuda tersebut dengan aura yang meletup letup.

"B-baiklah" balas mereka berdua.

Setelah sarapan Sasuke dan Naruto pun langsung menuju tempat bernama sekolah yang membosankan dimulai dari perkenalan yang membosankan,bertemu orang yang membosankan,dan yang paling membosankan adalah bertemu wanita gila bernama Fans Girl.

Teng!Tong!Teng!

Bel terakhir pun dibunyikan pertanda pelajaran sudah usai dan itu membuat Naruto dan Sasuke merasa senang.

"Teme disekolah itu aku merasakan banyak sekali aura yang terasa gelap dan aura itu pun masih bisa aku rasakan meski tidak masuk ke sennin mode" ucap Naruto disela perjalanannya.

"Ya,Dobe aku juga merasakannya" balasan singkat dari Sasuke.

Mereka terus berjalan sampai mereka terhenti melihat wanita berpakaian sexy dan seorang pria yang mereka kenal sewaktu di sekolah sedang ketakutan.

"Dobe,itu Da-tenshi"

"Ya aku tau itu"

(Disini saya buat issei sudah menjadi pacar raynare)

"Isse-kun kau harus mati karena benda yang di dalam tubuhmu itu bisa membahayakan tuanku dan sebelum kau mati aku akan memberi tahu nama asliku bukanlah Yuuma tapi RAYNARE"

setelah mengucapkan itu Raynare membuat Lightspear medium dan langsung melemparnya ke Issei.

(Isse Pov)

Sungguh nista sekali hidupku ini,mati dibunuh kekasih yah ,dan aku pun menutup mataku untuk menyambut tombak aneh bercahaya tersebut, dan yang paling aneh adalah aku tidak merasakan sakit sekali dan kuberanikan diriku untuk membuka mataku dan aku terkejut aku seperti dilindungi oleh kerangka tulang berwana hitam legam dan ungu.

Dan saat kulihat disitu ada dua pria yang sangat kubenci karena ketampanan mereka berdua , mereka berhasil mengembat semua wanita wanita di sekolahku.

( isse pov end )

"Hoi Isse no ero,sudah selesai menghayalnya" ucap Naruto.

"Hn" (kalian pasti udah tau yang ini)

"Eh- Naruto-san Sasuke-san kenapa kalian disini?" Tanya Isse.

"Yang jelas menolongmu lah" balas Naruto

KRAK!KRAK!KRAK

Terliat retakan di Susano'o milik Sasuke dan Naruto dan itu membuat Naruto dan Sasuke Terkejut pasalnya Susano'o adalah pertahan terkuat milik mereka.

"Ternyata benar Susano'o akan melemah bila melawan Cahaya karena kekuatan Susano'o adalah kegelapan dan bila kegelapan melawan cahaya bisa dipastikan kegelapan akan kalah jadi jangan menggunakan Susano'o Dobe" jelas Sasuke.

"Hn,baiklah teme kalau begitu kita kombinasi bagaimana?" Ucap Naruto

"Hm boleh juga" Balas Sasuke.

.

.

.

.  
Dan misi mereka pun dimulai.

~TBC~

Huah capeknya , Tapi gimana ceritanya minna seru gak dan mungkin fanfic ini bakal lanjut ke Chapter tiga walau masih lama sih karena saya masih membuat Fanfic ori milik saya sendiri.

Untuk Review saya harap mendapat respon baik dan juga saya harap kalian bisa menghargai milik orang lain.

Sekian dari saya terimakasih


End file.
